KamiShimo
by ravenwingcorps
Summary: KamiShimo, Naruto, Rock lee, Tenten, Sakura and Ino, a group of street rats turned thieves; this is their story of how they stole their way through Konoha and eventually the ninja world.


My latest story idea, let me know what you think

* * *

Summery

KamiShimo, a group of street rats turned thieves; this is their story of how they stole their way through Konoha and eventually the ninja world

KamiShimo

Chapter 1

Humble beginnings

Naruto was a rather strange child, at four years old he had been living on the streets for a year, despite that fact he was far from an ordinary street rat as the term was, he was energetic, often loud, crafty and simply incapable of hate. His blue eyes bore a permanent subdued sadness; his blond hair was spiked despite the dirt that streaked through it, the ragged not so white t-shirt and his battered black pants were a bit too large for his small frame; the thing that made him really stand out was the three whisker marks that adorned each cheek. Before he had lived on the streets he had stayed at an orphanage where he was more often than not left to starve, they had eventually just kicked him out onto the street.

It had been three months later when he had hidden in an alleyway to escape a cold and wet night, that night he had shared his small space with two other children, Tenten and Rock Lee, he had sworn that if he couldn't be like most people and live in a house that he would be better than the rest of the people that lived on the streets, Tenten and Rock Lee had joined him instantly and the KamiShimo gang began, two months of stealing and scouting later and the trio had set themselves up, an alleyway opened up into a large area that had a roof between several buildings in the abandoned part of Konoha, the area had been intended as a courtyard judging by the windows and door that opened into it. After one theft they had obtained a few pieces of a canvas material that was designed to look like a brick wall which they had used to make it impossible to see their den unless you knew where to look. Two months later had Sakura joining their little band.

----

----

----

Rock Lee was an orphan from the kyuubi attack four years previous, being only one at the time he knew nothing about the attack aside from the occasional murky memory; he had become discouraged when after two adoptions he was returned to the orphanage, he had simply decided to tackle life by himself and had done just that. Living on the streets for two years had quickly jaded the previously upbeat child; he had been energetic before being exposed to the harsh truth of the world, he was unnaturally quick with a strength that was unlike anything in any other child. Despite everything he was still a polite child.

The night when he had met Naruto and Tenten had restored much of his energetic outlook when it came to his little family, he had followed Naruto's lead, himself having never been much of a leader and he had never regretted the decision he had made, Naruto's craftiness had lead the KamiShimo gang on many successful thefts and led them to be living quite well to say they were a group of wayward kids living in an abandoned area of Konoha.

----

----

----

Tenten was a five year old girl; she had been left at one of Konoha's orphanages just a month after she had been born, her parents were unknown, even as a child she had a fascination with all things sharp and pointy, her boyish and rough attitude led her to being overlooked when people came looking for a child to adopt. With an aim that matched seasoned shinobi and her willingness to use it she was feared for her throwing abilities by those that cared for her.

With the carers at the orphanage she was discouraged from what they thought was unacceptable behaviour from a girl, she left the orphanage at night when she was four. Her wandering eventually led her to meet up with Naruto and Rock lee. Happy at finding two friends who, although surprised, didn't care about her attitude, with her sharp eyes she was responsible for picking the groups targets for their thefts.

----

----

----

Sakura Haruno was a four year old girl that had lived with her parents quite happily, her pink hair made her stand out. She had a thirst for knowledge and learnt at a fast rate and at four could read, write and speak at a level a few years beyond her own. She had been out with her parents one day when she had gotten lost; her search eventually led her to find Tenten who had been looking for a place to steal from, Tenten had led her to the hideout of KamiShimo. Joining the group she helped them as a lookout until she decided two weeks later to join permanently.

----

----

----

Ino Yamanaka, a four year old girl from the Yamanaka family, she had short blond hair that reached to her shoulders and blue eyes; she usually wore a pair of black shorts and a blue t-shirt. She was well known for being bossy and quite the loud mouth, other than that she was seen as quite a good girl and people took the few glances of hatred she directed at her father, Inochi Yamanaka, as a childish tantrum, no one knew that the actual cause was for the fact that Inochi quite regularly beat his daughter up, careful to leave the bruises where they would be kept covered. Ino had eventually snapped and left, stumbling from the house and into the night when Inochi in a drunken fit had used a Kunai and left three bleeding gashes on her back.

This event had led her to her current position, stumbling through the half destroyed area of Konoha that had been abandoned after the Kyuubi attack four years ago with her back bleeding quite badly, her vision was beginning to haze and she found herself unable focus on details of her surroundings, she was aware enough to know that she was lost. Her foot dragged across the floor as she tried to take another step and Ino fell forwards to hit the ground and grazed her hands as she tried to halt her momentum she was aware of a female voice shouting but could only pick out a few words. "Hurry u... blee... bad...Naru... Rock...." that was all she heard as her eyes slid shut and she lost consciousness.

----


End file.
